Just Five More Minutes
by ruiiko
Summary: It's moments like this Robin lives for. Waking up in the morning next to his beloved, without a worry in the world. "Five more minutes," Wally yawns, as the alarm clock rings.


**Yo so im not gunna lie, but i've really missed writing for this couple. And while the YJ fandom is a little rusty to me now... I've still got some great ideas. And lots of birdflash fanfics, so thats something to look forward to! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep_

A pair of blue eyes fluttered open, and a yawn escaped from Robin's lips. Vision still blurred, his vision shifted around in place, until he came to recognize his surrondings. It was all white, and clear, with a certain warmth. The only thing taking away from this feeling was the growing sound of buzzing next to his ear. Pulling the sheets off of his head, Robin grogilly reached around until his fingertips stopped on his alarm clock. He slopilly pushed at the buttons, until the beeping stopped, and he let out a content sigh, dropping his arm back onto the bed.

Tempted to close his eyes again, the boy wonder confused. He had gotten a glance of the clock, flashing numbers reading "9:00 AM", before retreating back to the warmth of his blankets. Even on a weekend, the boy didn't get a break. As the protege of Batman, it was required to get up early for training sessions. Luckily it wasn't as bad as weekdays, whereas he would have to get up at Five in the morning, while also having to make it to school by 8.

Yes, it could be difficult to be Batman's sidekick, but it came with it's bonuses.

That bonus just happend to be sleeping right next to him.

A smile came to Dick's face, as he rolled over onto his side, watching Wally sleep soundly. He couldn't help but laugh slightly-he had managed to sleep through the beeping of the alarm-he had always been such a deep sleeper, whereas Dick was trained to sleep lightly incasd of an emergency.

Wally was the Flash's nephew. He was _Kid Flash. _Once Batman introduced the young bird to the speedster and his nephew, it all went uphill from then on. From best friends, to _boyfriends._

"Wally," Dick spoke softly, leaning closer to whisper in his ear. As tempting as it was to just lay back down and waste away a morning, he couldn't. That was one thing that sucked about being Batman's sidekick. "Get up." He rested his head back on the comforts of his bed, as he watched the ginger stir in his sleep.

His eyebrows srunched up a bit, as he let out a groan. Then his eyes fluttered open, revealing emerald green eyes. He smiled to Dick, before closing them again, and flopping over on his side. "Later..." He pleaded, and curled into a ball.

Dick laughed, leaning back over to him again. "You know I'd like to." He agreed, a grin coming to his face, as he wrapped his arms around the ginger's torso. He felt Wally's hands gripping Dick's arms, to pull the younger closer to him.

"So, why don't you?" Wally replied, in a sleep tone. It was obvious he was still half asleep.

By now, Dick was just starting to become more awake. He opened his mouth to speak again, but the alarm clock went off again, rudely interupting them. He let out a sigh, dropping back onto the ginger. "That's why." He groaned. He must not have turned it off-only put it on snooze.

"Tsk tsk," Wally dissaproved, while Dick pulled away to turn it off, for good, this time. He simply rolled his eyes, as he grabbed the alarm clock, pulling it to eye level, so he could be sure to turn it off this time. While he was doing so, he could feel Wally stir against the sheets, until he was laying ontop of Dick, trapping the young bird beneath him. The boy wonder could feel warmth coming to his cheeks, as he stopped the machine from its annoyance. "Hey-get off of me." He quirked his lips to the side.

"Mmm... nope." Wally leaned down, placing kisses along the back of Dick's neck. "Not unless you're coming back to sleep with me." He teased, moving down a little. He could feel the sheer excitement run through the younger, the quivers on his skin as he developed goose bumps where he got the chills. The ginger simply smirked-he knew he was really causing some inner turmoil with the bird. He knew just where to kiss him.

However so, Dick wasn't going to let him win him over, just because he knew his weak spots. The longer he glanced at the clock, the more it hit him it was getting later into the day, and if they waited any longer, they might just get a personal awakening from Batman, himself.

"Come on," Wally pleaded, as he stopped teasing him with kisses to lay against him. Dick blushes slightly, feeling his soft hair scratch gingerly against his skin. He had to admit, Wally was warm... he always was. The thing that most surprised him, was the fact that despite being a speedster, and having the need to life a fast life style, he was no morning person, by all means.

"Just five more minutes." Wally pleaded again.

Dick took another glance at the clock-9:20. He then glanced back to his boyfriend, who lay half asleep on his back. He let out a sigh then, as he rolled his eyes. "...Fine." He gave up the will to resist the ginger any longer. Still, he grumbled slightly, as he could practically _feel _the grin growing on Wally's face, knowing that he had won him over. Wally pushed himself off of Dick's back, and instead rolled onto his side, opening his arms wide, in which Dick happilly accepted himself into. He let out a sigh of content, however, as he felt the speedster's warm arms wrapping around him, holding him close.

Yes, this was deffinately better than being squished under him.

A grin came to his face. "...Just this once." He finished off, and Wally did nothing to stop him, because he was already fast asleep, again.

Dick laughed slightly. Wally may have won him over, but so what if they slept in for an extra five minutes, anyways? The bird just snuggled into his boyfriend closer, basking in his warmth.


End file.
